zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of items in The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks
:I still don't understand how this article fits on the wiki. Does every game have an article like this? Why are there only 8 items, some of which have a brief explanation of their use, some saying where they are found, some with nothing. And it's not alphasort, is this the order you find them or something? I just haven't seen anything like this on ZP so I'm confused.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:16, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, I've seen some of those lists. I assumed since I'd never seen a page with this format that there was a complete list of ST items under some different name and format. I just got confused because this list is, how shall I say it, less than comprehensive. Actually, the list of lists doesn't even include some games, and the format is inconsistent (some of the titles say "Weapons and items of (game)", some say "List of items in (game)", some say "(game) items and equipment", etc.). The format of the pages themselves are also inconsistent. Oh wait, just saw the pages for the categories themselves, which are more complete and consistently formatted (are they auto generated?). See that's what I figured this page was supposed to look like. Ok. Yeah, I get it now. Thanks. So wait, why don't we just take these incomplete, incon--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:14, January 25, 2011 (UTC)sistently formatted lists, which only even exist for select games, and redirect them to the complete ones you get when you click on a category? Like this for example.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:54, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :No, what I mean is leave this as a page, with the same title and all the things that link to it, but make it a redirect to the category page, which is much more complete and consistent than this or other such list pages. That means all the noobs who would only find such a list through this page still make it to a list (a better one even), and we don't have to deal with making two separate pages that list the same thing.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:20, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, I thought you thought I meant something else. So what does this article gain us? Having stuff listed in the order you find it (that's not always set in stone)? Having the tiny in-list descriptions? I just feel like these pages are random and inconsistent/incomplete, and are inferior versions of existing ones. It will confuse people looking for a list of say, LA items, when they go into the list of lists, and most games have something but there's nothing for LA. Or they'll find this list of ST items, and assume that's the only one we have. Shouldn't we at least link to the complete list in pages like these?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:14, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Cleaning Up Two swords and two shields. Thats only one less then we have for this page. Oni Link 16:42, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :These pages lack any kind of standard. Not even the names are consistent (we have "List of items in game title", "game title items", etc.). While I agree a table is better then what we have on this page now, we should probably just have a forum in which we establish a standard way of doing all these pages. Otherwise we'll end up with more inconsistent/incomplete lists popping up, and more talk pages trying to figure them out one at a time.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:31, March 15, 2011 (UTC)